041214doirnatedoirryspordoirbeau
12:07 -- galactoidArrival GA walks up to Nate grinning with mischief in his eyes. -- 12:07 GA: hi nate 12:07 AC: what do, you want? 12:08 AC: I thought, you we'ren't talking, to me 12:08 GA: yeah i dont really hold grudges very easily 12:08 AC: *weren't 12:08 GA: there was barely any reason to be angry and i was barely angry, i just like making a scene and being dramatic 12:09 GA: but ryspor told me something he told you 12:09 GA: thaaaat you might want to be my moirail! :D 12:09 AC: hmm 12:09 AC: uhh, I never, said that 12:09 AC: he just, insinuated that, I should 12:09 GA: it would be so cool 12:10 GA: id invite you to my sleepovers 12:10 GA: i have the *best* sleepovers and this is a once in a lifetime chance 12:10 AC: and this, is why, I doubt you could 12:10 AC: you're never, serious 12:11 GA: hey i can get serious when i need to get serious 12:11 -- galactoidArrival GA badly attempts to suppress his grin. -- 12:11 AC: I'll believe it, when I see it 12:11 GA: this is a super serious proposal to be my moirail, look at how serious im being 12:12 AC: also, I said, I needed time, to think 12:12 GA: oh come on its been like, 12:12 GA: uhhm 12:13 GA: some time, probably 12:13 AC: well, I'm still thinking 12:14 GA: allllriiiiight 12:14 AC: fucker goes, behind my back, pisses me right off 12:14 GA: ryspor? 12:15 AC: yeah 12:15 GA: no, he's basically just doing this because he wants to get me off his back 12:15 GA: and onto your back 12:15 AC: so he's just, being opportunistic? 12:15 GA: i guess 12:16 GA: but its true that we'd make a great moiraillitude 12:16 AC: I don't think, a druggie, asks his dealer, to take him to rehab 12:17 GA: oh shoosh all of the rehabs and my dealer died earth 12:17 GA: i mean all dealers 12:17 AC: wow, that explains, so fucking, much 12:18 GA: anyway has anyone else put this much effort into being your friend? we were clearly meant for each other. 12:18 AC: you keep putting, in effort, because you, screw up the most 12:19 GA: hey, well, im not putting this much effort in for most other people who dont want to be my friend 12:19 GA: like balish? lmao i never even tried 12:19 GA: and rilset, i made one attempt and then gave up 12:20 GA: everyone else was just like 'okay we can be friends' 12:20 GA: which is really stupid, didnt they ever learn about stranger danger? 12:20 GA: i could be a meth addict for all any of you knew, jeeeez 12:21 AC: uhh 12:22 AC: ok? 12:22 GA: i most definitely am not 12:22 GA: do you see me shaking? where would i get my fix around here? 12:22 GA: though, my +4 will would be very useful... 12:23 AC: I'm choosing, not to follow, this conversation path 12:23 GA: good idea 12:23 AC: new topic, squishing bugs 12:24 AC: how we do? 12:24 GA: what are bugs weak against 12:24 GA: these seem to have all of the upsides of all of the kinds of bugs, and spiders too 12:24 GA: which means they may be as resilient as cockroaches 12:25 GA: bombs, maybe? 12:25 AC: explosions, fire, bullets, raid 12:25 AC: all viable 12:26 GA: got any bug spray? 12:26 AC: only some repellent 12:27 GA: eh i think if we just attack it over and over with strong hits we should get its hp to 0 eventually 12:27 GA: or, wait, we dont use hp 12:27 GA: we use consequences and whatever 12:27 GA: try to break 3 of its legs 12:27 GA: then itll die 12:27 -- galactoidArrival GA takes out his phone as a buzz is heard. -- 12:28 GA: lmao hold on ryspors texting me 12:28 AC: oh boy, that fuck -- -- gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 00:27 -- 12:27 GT: PESTER BEAU AND TELL HER TO STOP 12:27 GA: um 12:27 GA: okay 12:28 GT: TELL HER TO SHUT HER FUCKING MOUTH AND JUST STOP 12:28 GA: umm k -- -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 00:28 -- 12:28 GA: stop 12:28 CA: Hm?... 12:28 GA: um 12:28 GA: 'shut your fucking mouth and stop' 12:29 GA: i think youre freakin ryspor out 12:29 CA: He is under a sea witches curse I believe... 12:29 CA: Yes I know I am... 12:29 GA: ah 12:29 CA: It was the purpose, to snap him out of it... 12:29 CA: sadly, he blocked me before I could do much... 12:30 GA: alright ill get it outta him 12:30 GA: is it a love curse? 12:30 CA: Yes... 12:30 CA: I believe the sea witch has cursed Ryspor into loving her... 12:30 CA: Bringing up jossik brought a reaction out of him at least... 12:32 GA: ill attempt to slap it out of him 12:32 GA: see ya around, unless you got more to chat about w/ me 12:32 CA: I'll see you too... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 00:32 -- -- 12:28 GA: nates still not being my moirail btw 12:29 GT: WHO CARES ABOUT NATE ALL I CARE ABOUT IS MAKING BEAU SHUT UP BECAUSE SHE IS WRONG 12:29 GT: WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG 12:29 GA: about what 12:29 GT: ABOUT THE EMPRESS AND JOSSIK AND ME AND URSULA AND EVERYTHING -- 12:29 GA: ryspors freaking out at beau 12:29 AC: oh boy, again 12:30 GA: hes under a sea witch's curse 12:30 AC: bahahahah -- 12:29 GA: ursula? 12:30 GA: what are you doing in the little mermaid 12:30 GT: ITS NOTHING LIKE THE LITTLE MERMAID -- 12:30 GA: hes in love lmao 12:31 AC: serves him, right 12:31 AC: hahahah 12:31 GA: aw, no 12:31 GA: he could die 12:31 GA: usually when you get put under a love curse its to get you killed 12:32 AC: what a, roundabout way, to kill someone 12:32 GA: yeah 12:33 GA: dumbass is totally under her spell 12:33 GA: ooh, i wonder if its a consequence? -- 12:30 GA: but the name is one also from the little mermaid which is funny because... mermaids... haha 12:31 GA: id say calm down but thatd make me a slut 12:31 GT: ITS NOT FUNNY ITS NOT TRUE BEAU IS WRONG 12:31 GT: I AM PERFECTLY FINE 12:31 GA: okay, yes, you are fine as hell 12:32 GT: ~Yeʃ, exactly! I knew it covldn't be trve. The Empreʃʃ wovldn't do ʃomething like that.~ 12:33 GA: hey, are you alright, though? made it to her castle fine? no imp fighting? 12:33 GA: the imps are really freaking dangerous 12:33 GA: are your consequences empty so you cant get killed in like one big hit? 12:33 GT: ~Fvnnily enovgh, we haven't met any impʃ yet. And yeʃ, we arrived at the Empreʃʃ' caʃtle ʃafe and ʃovnd.~ 12:34 GA: thats good 12:34 GA: maybe they cant survive underwater 12:34 GT: ~It'ʃ poʃʃible they've devolved, thovgh I covldn't ʃay what to.~ 12:34 GA: eh whatever 12:34 GA: so, no consequences then? 12:35 GT: ~Not that I know of. I haven't checked my character ʃheet lately, thovgh. Perhapʃ I'll do that in a while, if the Empreʃʃ thinkʃ it'ʃ a good idea.~ 12:35 GA: oh come on itll take like max 5 seconds 12:35 GA: these inventories are like, instantaneous 12:36 GA: and, apparently, yours is not water based any more? 12:39 GA: so youre definitely not under any kind of magical spells besides the mermaid one? 12:39 GA: just one quick peek at your sheet... 12:39 GT: No 12:39 GT: I am not under ANY SPELLS BEAU IS WRONG -- 12:34 AC: man, you're making, less sense than usual, today 12:34 GA: what? 12:34 GA: why 12:36 AC: you know what, never mind 12:36 GA: no, tell me, because if im making less sense than i must be doing something wrong 12:37 AC: it's nothing 12:38 GA: if im being out of the ordinary weird then something is definitely wrong 12:38 GA: bc im very weird 12:38 GA: oh shit am i a doppleganger or something and dont know 12:38 AC: I said, drop it 12:38 GA: aw okay -- 12:40 GA: uuuuugh 12:40 GA: look i dont want to set you off alright 12:40 GA: but you are quite obviously under a spell and are probably gonna get killed -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 00:40 -- -- 12:40 AC: now, you've obviously got, stuff to deal with, so if you've got, nothing else 12:40 GA: heh well ryspor just exited the chat 12:40 GA: ive got nothing else on my plate now, but ill text him again -- 12:41 GA: okay well, just, check your sheet when you can? please? 12:41 GA: and uh, dont propose marriage too soon 12:42 GT: I don't want to talk to you right now you're just like Beau 12:42 GT: You're BOTH WRONG 12:42 GA: no 12:42 GT: Yes 12:42 GA: if you propose marriage too early she'll be weirded out 12:42 GA: you gotta be bf/gf for like at least a month 12:42 GA: its just how it is 12:43 GT: ~Yov're right, I can't rvʃh thiʃ. I need to maintain a caʃval air abovt thiʃ, or elʃe I may rvin EVERYTHING.~ 12:43 GA: yeah, yeah 12:43 GT: ~The Empreʃʃ wovld HATE me.~ 12:43 GA: dont let her know youre in love yet! you gotta be subtle! 12:43 GA: and make sure you dont stare or she'll be weirded out 12:43 GT: ~ʃhe will be?~ 12:44 GA: yeah 12:44 GT: ~Oh no oh no, I've been ʃtaring. I hope I haven't done irreparable damage...~ 12:45 GA: no no no its fine 12:45 GT: ~Oh, good.~ -- 12:42 AC: well, I've got some, maintenance I should, take care of 12:43 AC: don't want, a misfire, in a dire fight 12:43 GA: oooookay fine ill leave 12:43 GA: you could just say 'lets stop talking' when ya dont wanna talk any more, you know 12:44 AC: well, if that was, the case, I would have said that, right as you came up to me 12:44 GA: mhm okay bye 12:44 AC: don't get yourself, killed 12:44 AC: again 12:44 GA: i wont 12:44 -- galactoidArrival GA walks away, furiously texting. -- -- 12:45 GA: just play it off like you were just like, astounded to be in the presence of such high authority 12:45 GA: but dont be too complimenty 12:45 GA: you gotta be a bit of a challenge, yknow? make it seem like youre not really interested, until later 12:46 GA: royalty love challenges 12:46 GT: ~Really?~ 12:46 GA: yeah man totally 12:46 GT: ~Goodneʃʃ, I had no idea.~ 12:46 GA: they get everything they want so easily, they find it amazingly hot when someone doesnt instantly want them 12:46 GT: ~All right, I'll attempt a more ʃvbtle approach.~ 12:47 GA: it makes you seem like youre confident and you think youre the shit, which royalty looooove 12:47 GA: so just keep it in your pants until like the 4th date or so 12:47 GA: and dont date until youve known her for *at least* a week 12:47 GA: its just common courtesy 12:48 GA: and if she asks before a week, politely say youd like to wait a little bit before going that far, or youll look like a slut, probably 12:48 GA: its like a test 12:48 GT: ~Bvt how can I refvʃe the Empreʃʃ? That'ʃ a HORRIBLE idea. It might NOT be a teʃt.~ 12:48 GA: youve clearly not met too many empresses 12:49 GA: you only had two empresses, maenam and the condensation or w/e 12:49 GA: on earth, we have hundreds of empresses 12:49 GT: ~Condeʃcenʃion.~ 12:49 GA: and ive met them all 12:49 GT: ~Now hold on a moment, I thovght yov had 'preʃidentʃ'.~ 12:49 GT: ~And 'democracy'.~ 12:49 GA: yes in my country we have a president 12:49 GA: but there are other countries which have different 12:50 GA: like, okay her title is 'queen' but its basically the same thing, the queen of england 12:50 GA: ive met her. we have tea once a year. 12:50 GA: she is totally exactly how i just said, i could tell, because i often brought adults who were old enough to be romanced with me, and saw what she liked. 12:50 GA: and so were all of the other empresses, except one or two who were empresses to really shitty communist countries 12:51 GT: ~...Thiʃ iʃ ʃeeming ʃomewhat fiʃhy, pardon the pvn.~ 12:51 GA: dude, you know me 12:51 GT: ~Yeʃ, I do.~ 12:51 GA: i am the shittiest liar ever 12:51 GT: ~Exactly.~ 12:51 GA: i have no points in deceive 12:51 GA: wait are you saying you dont believe me? what the hell 12:51 GA: im giving you advice for romance you prick 12:52 GT: ~Yeʃ, and I appreciate it, bvt I'm not going to refvʃe the Empreʃʃ, all right? The thovght of diʃappointing her iʃ abhorrent.~ 12:52 GA: alright but youll look like a slut 12:52 GA: though maybe she likes those whove been around the block a bunch 12:53 GA: if she asks you to a date really quickly, make sure you mention you had a boyfriend before, just so she knows you have experience 12:53 GA: i mean not right when she asks you for a date 12:53 GA: say it later when she asks about your past or w/e 12:53 GA: and make sure you bring protection 12:54 GT: ~DOIR OH MY GOODNEʃʃ.~ 12:54 GT: ~I'M BLVʃHING NOW THIʃ Iʃ HORRIBLY EMBARRAʃʃING WHAT Iʃ THE EMPREʃʃ GOING TO THINK~ 12:54 GA: I WILL NOT HAVE YOU FATHERING ANY CHILDREN AT YOUR AGE YOUNG MAN 12:54 GA: YOU'D BETTER HAVE A CONDOM 12:55 GA: and youd better pick me as your best man at your wedding 12:55 GT: ~AARGH I'M ʃORRY I'LL MAKE ʃVRE TO LOCATE ʃOME AN YEʃ OF COVRʃE WAʃ THERE EVER ANY DOVBT I'M ʃO ʃORRY~ 12:55 GT: ~WHAT'ʃ A BEʃT MAN~ 12:55 GA: lmao how do you even know what a condom is, trolls cant get pregnant 12:56 GA: oh right you dont have marriages 12:56 GA: OH MY, YOU NEED A CRASH COURSE ON MARRIAGE IF YOURE GOING TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH A NONTROLL 12:56 GA: okay so basically you have the bride (her) and the groom (you) and you both wear fancy, formal clothes (a tuxedo and a wedding dress) and you invite your families and friends and they dress in nice clothes too 12:57 GT: ~RIGHT YEʃ OK~ 12:57 GA: and you have a really big wedding cake and lots of tables and food and its really fancy and theres music and a dancefloor where you dance to slow music and stuff 12:57 GA: ooh and youll need someone to say the marriage vows, i can do that, im a great speaker 12:58 GA: she stands at the front, you walk down the aisle, you both have your vows said, you kiss, everyone claps, the ringbearer gives you the ring, you put it on her finger, everything is nice 12:58 GA: at least i think thats how marriage works 12:58 GT: ~krhijkjejenckʃ~ 12:58 GA: its very expensive and takes months to plan 12:58 GA: luckily i think the white queen hosts marriages 12:59 GA: youll talk it out with your bride to be anyway, she might have preferences for the wedding 01:01 GT: ~Vnderʃtood. Iʃ there anything elʃe I need to know?~ 01:01 GA: uhhh 01:01 GA: hmm 01:01 GA: i think you should be good, but again; do not rush it! 01:01 GA: let her do the asking and such 01:01 GA: and remember, dont drool over her openly, gotta look like an interesting target 01:02 GT: ~Right, yeʃ. A ʃvbtle approach iʃ key.~ 01:02 GA: youre lucky you have a human friend to help you out with this, and that you have my best wizard over there to help you out 01:03 GA: make sure you tell him the situation so he can help you plan, as i havent met the empress and obviously i cant give you any more specific tips 01:03 GT: ~Oh yeʃ, Leon. I think he might be a tad miʃtaken, actvally. He ʃaid ʃhe waʃ dangerovʃ, which iʃ incredibly ʃilly, really.~ 01:03 GA: oh all people of power are dangerous 01:04 GA: piss them off and theyll execute you on the spot 01:04 GT: ~The Empreʃʃ wovldn't do that, thovgh. ʃhe'ʃ far too kind and gentle.~ 01:04 GA: oh, yeah there are exceptions i suppose 01:04 GT: ~Vgh, ʃeriad'ʃ here. ʃhe'ʃ been talking to Beav, I can tell.~ 01:04 GA: and make sure leon knows that you're totally lovestruck, love at first sight, yknow, the real deal 01:05 GT: ~I ʃhovld go. Thank yov for the advice, Doir! I knew I covld covnt on yov to vnderʃtand.~ 01:05 GA: no problem! and ill sort beau's attitude right out! see ya later! 01:06 GT: ~In a while!~ -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 01:06 --